


Looking On

by Bookworm39



Series: FNAF February 2019 [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate P.O.V., FNAF February, Gen, Ghosts, fnaffebruary2k19, once again I ask: does a ghost count as Major Character Death????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm39/pseuds/Bookworm39
Summary: February 1st- OriginAll things begin somehow. On this day, create something around the idea of origin.





	Looking On

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm struggling with writer's block on Ghost in the Machine at the moment. To make up for it (and hopefully get the creative juices flowing again), I'll start posting my drabbles from the FNAF February event here, and, ideally, write for the rest of the prompts I didn't when the event started! Better late than never, right?  
> This ended up as one of the long ones. An alternate view of a scene that happened right before the start of ‘Ghost in the Machine,’ but never gets shown from this P.O.V.

Thomas hadn’t felt anything for a week now.

Sitting in the backroom, he’d been isolated from everyone else in the building. Even when he dared to venture out one time-careful to wait until the restaurant was closed, so that he didn’t scare any guests-nobody could see him. He was alone.

And he hated it.

He’d begun rambling to himself, along with the handful of employees he’d see enter the room.

“Oh, h-hey, uh, are you new? Ah, I-I was on the night shift, so, uh, the fact that I don’t know you doesn’t mean much…”

“Oh, uh, th-there’s a stain on your- Oh, never mind, I-I guess…”

“Heh, hang on, I-I’ll get that for you…”

That was the closest he’d come to interacting with another human since that night-quickly reaching up to grab something off of a shelf for another employee during the day. They’d questioned how they’d missed it beforehand, and Thomas could’ve sworn he saw a faint glimmer of… something in their eyes, a pause when their vision flickered over him. But in a moment, it was gone.

And that was when he was awake. For every day, for a small amount of time, he’d… slip away. He wasn’t sure to where; it felt like a deep, dreamless sleep, but as the same time, sometimes, he’d feel something _pulling_ at his body…

Somewhere along the way, he’d caught on to it, and made certain to try not to slip away during the night shift. If he had a chance of saving his successor, or at least comforting them… He seemed to be the only one left back here, so would he pass on when somebody else came to take his place? He wasn’t desperate enough to let something like that happen, and besides, maybe he was the fluke. Still, if there was a chance of comforting his replacement when-if they followed him, then he wanted to take it.

He’d heard the voice of the new night guard, once or twice. He seemed like an alright guy; a bit abrasive, but nothing too bad! He’d thought about going to visit him, but he hadn’t wanted to risk getting past the animatronics. Maybe right before the shift’s start, just long enough to see him?

God, he just wanted to see another person again…

So, imagine Thomas’s surprise and excitement when, instead of the animatronics as he’d dreaded, he saw a young man enter the backroom one night.

He jerked upright, glancing up at the other man, taking in the uniform specifically meant for security guards. He… was this the night guard? Why was he back there? He looked fine; why would he-?!

Thomas froze, seeing a white flower clutched in the night guard’s hand. The guard dropped to his knees, muttering something under his breath while gently placing the flower on the floor. Cautiously, Thomas approached him, dropping down himself to get a closer look. With a start, the night guard’s eyes snapped up to Thomas’s face, and both of them froze. Thomas bit his lip nervously, staring back into those bright blue eyes.  _There… there’s no way he can see me, is there?_

Thomas’s own eyes fell, taking the time to read the name-tag on the guard’s vest. “Mike.” No last name. Huh, even Thomas had his initial on his name-tag… Still he couldn’t help but smile. He was run ragged, of course, seemingly completely drained, but… but he was still standing. Er, kneeling, but…

“Heh, i-it’s nice to meet you, M-Mike,” Thomas whispered, reaching for Mike’s hand, hoping against hope that he’d finally be seen.

Of course, it wouldn’t happen like that. Mike simply pushed himself to his feet, look around the room as he did. This time, his eyes passed over Thomas seamlessly. With a sigh, he reached up to wipe his eyes, turned, and began walking out.

At this point, Thomas didn’t really care about the animatronics. Mike had gotten in here safely; that meant his shift hadn’t started yet. And knowing what the night shift could do to someone…

Thomas scrambled to his feet, taking off in a run after Mike. “H-hang on, I’m, uh, I-I’m coming!”

_Just for a little. Just let me keep an eye on him. Please._


End file.
